jmc into the unknown but known
by ollielilcupcake
Summary: three black butler fans find there own way into the black butler world and fall for there favorite characters. can they make it through or will there secrets destroy them?
1. iggy magic and the beginning

My life sucks. That's how i'm gonna start my story. I want you to know this before anything else. I have an a+ average and i'm abused at home. In school i'm just known as the emotional freak that always sits in the back of class. I watch anime and only have two friends. They call themselves Julie and charisma aka C.J.

So right now this story takes place about five minutes before class ends and my phone starts buzzing. Its Julie or pancakes but were just gonna call her Julie.

- j - hey Derp

- m - hey yo what's up

- j - n/m watching black butler

- m - oh that's awesome ushishishi~

- j - I like know right #Poland

- m - gtg class is ending

- j - Okay bye Iggy ( hetalia freaks yay + references)

I put my phone in my pocket gathered my stuff and walked out. As i'm waling i'm trying to stay hidden from my enemy Sakura Harano or the wannabe queen bitch of the school. while trying to avoid her i bumped into her typical right?

Sakura walks in front of me and says ''hey freak''

I ignore her and keep walking that is until she grabs me by my hair and yanks me back.

''Don't ignore me bitch!'' she yells in my face and throws me down.

i smirk before responding with ''who are you for me not to ignore you?''

''I'm the queen of this school!'' she says in a voice dripping with venom.

i laughed in her face before making my voice completely empty of emotion and said ''you ain't got shit on me!''

Sakura look at me shocked and people started to form a crowd around us.

she then yelled in my face ''who the fuck do you think you are you wannabe multicolored bitch!''

My hair turns crimson red apart from my white hair and my eyes turn light red apart from my blue and pink swirl.

i screamed back at her ''I'M YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE YOU BUBBLEGUM BITCH.''

she then slapped me and that's all that was heard down the hallway. At that moment my head was to the side with my bangs covering my eyes. I officially lost it and was about to full on attack her when my friend charisma aka C.J. came out of nowhere and held me back until i calmed down. when i calmed down my hair and eyes went back to the way they they originally were and she let me go.

C.J. has medium length fire red hair and her eyes change color with her mood but i can control what i want to look like if i wanted to. She was wearing her black butler shirt, Timberlins, and red ripped jeans. She walked up to Sakura (who thinks she won the fight) and tapped her on the shoulder. When Sakura turned around C.J. punched her in the face.

''no one messes with my girl Minzy'' C.J. says very calmly

sakura looks up from the floor ''that slut started it'' she argued.

C.J. then yanks her up and says ''the only slut i see here is you bitch''

C.j. then grabs my arm and we walk to class. On the way there we walked in silence and when we walked into the classroom everyone way quiet. Until we sat down then everyone started talking again.

the minute we sat down i asked ''hey C.J. will you come with me to Julies with me because i found a way into the black butler world and i wanna take her with me. PLEASE~?''

C.J. puts her hand over my mouth and says. ''alright already we can go. just stop''

i then jump up and shout ''yay~''

-TIME SKIP-

So after school we got off the bus which was conveniently located right across the street. So as we walk up to the building i text Julie to meet me outside and she agrees.

Julie walks out and asks ''hey what did you call me out here for?''

i smile and put my arm around her ''well i worked my Iggy magic and found a way to go into the world of black butler.'' i say slyly.

Jule looked at me with a bit of shock but smiled ''derpin awesome''

''so you wanna come with us?'' i ask.

Julie looked at me confused before asking ''us?''

i facepalm before saying ''shit i feel like an asshole now. well Julie this is C.J. and shes my awesome otaku friend from school. C.J. this is Julie my awesome little sister.''

C.J. gives an awkward ''hey''

Julie gives and awkward ''uh hi'' and a small wave.

i then cut in and say ''soooo~''

Julie nods and says ''sure derp. why not.''

i move my arm and jump up and down ''alright lets go bro's!'' i say happily.

I started walking with them following until we got to the middle of the forest. In the spot against a tree was a mirror with a bunch of candles. As i started to approach the mirror the candles lit up.

Julie jumps a bit and shouts ''what the fuck?''

i smirk and say ''i told you Iggy magic bro's'' and give i big smile.

C.J. looks at me and says ''cool''

As i look in the mirror my outfit has changed. I am now wearing a red and black dress with a corset that ends just below the knee but is longer in the back. With ruffles around the bust and the sleeves end at the elbow with more ruffles.

i take on look in the mirror and glare at the dress lightly before saying ''ugh so many ruffles. Anyways come on you guys look in the mirror.''

Both C.J and Julie walk hesitantly over to the mirror. C.J. was wearing a green and black ruffled corset dress with green on the top and black on the bottom. It had a bow on the bust and two on the front near the hip. while Julie was wearing a violet dress with a corset that goes about knee length with three buttons down the bust. It has medium length straps that make her rainbow hair she got from a freak accident. ( i will elaborate later in the story)

Julie smiles before saying ''wow we all look awesome Iggy'' in amazing.

C.J. just smiles lightly and says ''Yeah these dresses look beautiful''

i stop looking at the mirror and ask ''are you guys ready to go?''

C.J. and Julie yell at the same time ''hellz yea!''

before i jump in i say ''look we cant let people know we are from so think of a country you want to be from and we have to say were human OK.''

C.J. and Julie both nod and say '' alright''

i say ''ok lets go''

i walk through the mirror and wait for Julie and C.J.

-WITH JULIE AND C.J.-

They both look at each other, them the mirror, then back at each other and walked into the mirror.


	2. separated, are you kidding me!

-MINZY'S POV- ( british accent i use for iggy)

As i waited for them to come out of the portal i looked around and realized i was by a circus. I started to become worried the longer i stood there. They should have come out by now but they didn't so when i went to check the portal it closed. The minute it closed i knew they came through but this also made me worry even more. When i turned around i jumped because there was someone standing there. Now usually you would be scared when you see someone standing there when you turn around but i wasn't because it was one of my favorite black butler characters joker so it really just surprised me.

i look at him with wide eyes and yell ''ahhhh the fuck''

joker laughs lightly before saying ''sorry lass''

i akwardly say ''uh that's okay i guess but could you um maybe tell me where i am and the year?''

joker raises his eyebrow ''weird questions but yeah your in redhill, britan and its 1888.'' he says.

i smile ''thank you and um could i maybe join the circus here.'' i ask

Jokers face brightens up ''you would have to audition and what are your talents?'' he asks.

i scratch my cheek and say ''well i can change my hair and eye color at will and i can also do many acrobatic stunts.''

Joker nods and gestures for me to follow him. As i follow i look at all the different tents and he explains what they are like the medical tent, dining tent and sleeping tents. So eventualy we stop in front of a rather large tent and its almost as big as the show tent.

Joker then says ''this is the training tent and i don't believe i got your name earlier but my names joker.''

i then say cautiously ''my name is minzy''

joker nods and says ''alright so show me what you got.''

I walk to the highest pole and climb to the top. Once i got to the top i jump and on the way down my hair and eyes are changing color. I flip and bounce off the trampoline. After i bounced i continued to flip until i landed on one knee. Once i finished my performance everyone in the tent was clapping but joker, doll, dagger, beast and snake all looked at me in shock.

i look at them akwardly ''sooooo how was that.?'' i ask

Joker looks at me in shock ''amazing. You can most definitely join but what would we call you? Hmmm''

i smile and say ''well my friends call me monokuma.''

Joker nods and says ''hmm i like it.''

i smile and my hair turns black on the left and white on the right with a red left eye and black right eye. Everyone just stands there in aww and amazement. Afterwards i'm taken to the tent i would be sharing with someone because its too crowded for everyone to have there own tent.

''well you see there not enough tents for everyone so you will have to share with one of our main members.'' he explained as we walked.

i look at him interested and ask ''ok, who will i be sharing with?''

Joker gulped and said ''um well you see you will be sharing with snake.''

He looked at me nervously to see my reaction but calmed when he saw i wasn't panicking.

i smile lightly observing him ''that's ok i really don't mind.''

he looks at me shocked ''really now?''

''yes, is that bad or something?'' i ask

Joker shakes his head and says ''no its just most get scared or freak out and leave because they have to share with him.''

i frown and reply ''well that's wrong but i can relate.''

Joker looks at me curious and asks ''how can you relate?''

i then start explaining ''well iv been treated very badly for being who i am and my abilitys. Because of the way i was treated i learned not to judge on appearance but by getting to know them. Iv learned the hard way that people can be cruel and because of that there are only two people i trust with my life.''

He looked at me in astonishment that i could be so wise at such a young age. We then walk the rest of the way to the tent in silence. When he opened the flap of the tent all that was really seen was snakes.

he points to a bed on the opposite side of the room and says ''you will be using that bed over there and you will be given a new set of clothes to fit your roll. Snake should be back soon so goodnight.''

Joker walked out and i was left alone with all of the snakes. I walked over to the bed and opened the trunk at the foot of the of the trunk were many black and white colored outfits and some night clothes. I changed back to my original and then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

-TIME SKIP-

I woke up to the mixture of a voice and hissing. I slowly turn around and gasp. I quickly closed the curtain that seperated the room. I changed into one of the outfits and open up the curtain. When i did i saw snake with his knees to his chest and he was crying. I slowly approached him and wrapped my arms around him while whispering soothing words.

i softly say ''there, there its ok. Now tell me whats wrong.''

snake then says lightly ''he thought you were scared of him or thought he was a freak because of your reaction when you woke up says Oscar.''

I looked at him surprised but then shook my head.

i look at him and blush before saying ''no, I was just embarrassed because i was indecent and why would i hate you i don't even know you yet. Also if its about the scales i think they make you look cute.'' i giggle.

snake looks up surprised and says ''yet? that means you want to know him he also doesn't think hes cute he thinks hes creepy says Emily.''

i nod and say ''of course i wanna get to know you and they run because there scared of change. You being different means there's change.''

I force him to look at me and then i touch the scales on his face. I then change my appearance to my hair half black, half white and my eyes one red, one black. He wiped his eyes and stared at me shocked as i changed. I let go of his face as joker walks in.

joker walks in and claps before saying loudly ''lets go kiddos its time for breakfast and training for you monokuma.''

i nod and say softly ''ok i'm ready to go sir.''

As we walked out everyone stared at my outfit and matching appearance. I was wearing a corset top with a sparkly skirt that stopped at my thighs. It

lt consisted of matching boots and stockings, all of which were black on the right and white on the left. When everyone stopped staring and joker continued walking. I quickly pecked snake on the cheek then continued walking like nothing ever happened.


	3. charisma and undertaker

Charisma's pov.

Right now I'm walking around London because the portal split us up. I walk down the streets until I see a familiar sign. I run up to the shop and slowly opened the door. I heard the ring of a bell as it opened. I walked into the shop trying not to fan girl.

a voice begins to laugh as i look around.

i then ask ''um excuse me?''

A man with a black tunic, sash, silver hair, black top hat, and scar on his face slowly comes out of a coffin in the corner of the room. He came out smiling and giggling with his hand on the lid.

he smile wide and says ''Oh? It's not often I get a live visitor. Usually only the little phantomhive boy comes when he needs something.''

i look at him and say ''well um you see I'm lost and need a place to say. This was the first place I saw so I came in here. My name is charisma by the way.''

he tilts his head slightly and says ''well you can stay here if you want but I doubt you'd enjoy being around all of these dead bodies. Also you can call me undertaker.''

i smile and say ''nice to meet you undertaker.''

Just as I was about to hug him the door opened and in walked ciel phantomhive and Sebastian.

the minute he walks in he says ''undertaker we are in need of your service.''

undertaker sighs and says ''I'm sorry but were closed for the day for I have to help this lovely lady settle in for the night.'' he smiles.

He hugs me as he says this and I hug back fan girling inside.

ciel makes a grumpy face and says angrily ''we are in dire need of your help I have to finish this case before anymore girls go missing! ''

Ciel was demanding undertakers help and I didn't want to be one of those missing girls. So I looked at undertaker and smiled.

i say in a childish voice ''I'll be fine I can wait a few more minutes. Help him out, pwease?''

undertaker smiles as if reading my mind and says ''okay but only because you asked. But you have to wait outside with ciel.''

I pouted but nod and walk out with ciel on my tail. We waited outside in complete silence for five minutes before laughter erupted and the sign fell off the building. I start laughing myself when I look and see ciels WTF face. His face then starts twitching in annoyance.

''what exactly is so funny?'' Ciel asks me this with a very annoyed voice but when he asks me this I bust into another fit of laughter.

i laugh really hard saying in between gasps'' ahahahahaha the look on your face hahahaha.''

I then felt myself being pulled inside and into the back. After we got to the back undertaker pulls me into his arms and I start fan girling inside again until he let me go.

undertaker then tells me ''you can sleep in the bed I usually sleep in a coffin. Would you like some tea or a bone biscuit?''

As he offered these I nod and he walks to the kitchen leaving me in the room alone. I take a look around and take in my surroundings. The floor was white oak wood and there was an old brick fireplace. On top of the fire place was a belt with charms and two candle holders. There was also a queen size bed in the corner with a red and black comforter. There were two single person couches with a rug and table in between them. Undertaker then walks back in the room and set the biscuits and tea on the table. He motions toward the chair and I sit down.

undertake rthen begins to question me ''so where are you from and why are you really here?''

i smile and say ''well I'm from America and I told you why I'm here.''

undertaker frowns and says ''your lying I can tell. Humans are very interesting but terrible liars.''

As he says this the smile on my face dropped as his grew.

i look at his completely serious and say ''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

undertakers smile then fades again and he says ''lies, I know you have an ulterior motive.''

i giggle and say ''I couldn't have an ulterior motive because if I did we wouldn't be having this conversation. Also who said I'm human?''

undertaker then said ''oh? You're not human?''

I smirk as he says this in a surprised voice.

i can feel him narrow his eyes ''so what are you exactly?'' he asks

i smirk and say ''I'm a Shinigami, demon hybrid.''

His eyes widen and he chokes on the tea he was drinking. I start laughing and put my tea down.

i then say sarcastically ''are you okay undertaker? Oh I probably shouldn't have said anything. Minzy's going to be mad at me now all well too late now.''

undertaker laughs before responding ''i'm fine dear, just surprised.''

I then get up and walk over to him. he stiffens but I move his arms from in front of him and straddle his lap.

i smile softly and say ''I didn't come here to hurt or harm you in any way I really was just lost.''

As I say this his features calm and he relaxes. I then lean on him and slowly drift off to sleep. Undertaker picks me up and lays me on the bed. He then changes and as he closes the lid of the coffin he whispers.'' goodnight charisma...''

-TIME SKIP-

Light flutters through the curtains and a figure appears next to the bed but disappears as I open my eyes. I smile as I realize where I am. Then I hear yelling and quickly cover my head with a pillow.

'' noooo quiet... Need. More. Sleep.'' i say drowsily.

I get up and stomp my way out into the shop. I slam the door open and say the names of everyone in the shop in my head.' Undertaker, ciel, Julie, Sebastian...wait Julie?'

i then walk up to her and say ''hey your minzy's friend Julie right?''

she nods and says ''yeah thanks for remembering also um is she here with you?''

'' I thought she was with you.'' I say nervously while panicking and avoiding eye contact by looking at the ground. Julie then starts hyperventilating and I run to her to calm her down.

i then calmly reassure her ''Its okay well find her.'' i said.

she slowly calms down and says ''I know I'm just worried about her we haven't been separated for this long in about 6 years.''

Ciel then raises an eyebrow and says ''why haven't you been apart this long in 6 years? How can you both be so dedicated to each other?''

she looks at him with confidence ''we have been through a lot together. We are the loving sister neither of us ever had.''

As she explains all of this it makes me wonder what exactly they have been through together and just what kind of relationship they have.

she looks down and whispers ''I can't tell you anything without her here but yeah derp...''

Sebastian then looks over and asks ''what's a derp.''

Julie face palms and says ''well it means...don't worry about it.''

I then ask her ''so do you have any idea where she could have gone?''

just as i ask that the newspaper boy yells ''extra extra circus coming to town! read all about it''

Julie smirks before saying ''I know exactly where she is.''


End file.
